


It's Gonna Be Me

by Fallen_Star



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Star/pseuds/Fallen_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long time since they’d had an outing like this, just the two of them. It was probably the thing Ino missed the most about childhood, getting to just see her best friend and not have any responsibilities keeping them from each other (and having no irritating team mates following them around just because they lost their own best friend, here’s looking at you Uzumaki Naruto). Just having a chat with her friend, walking with an arm around her, made her feel lighter and less worried or stressed about anything, something Sakura and only Sakura had ever been able to do for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gonna Be Me

“Y’know, there is no such thing as a good marriage.” Ino stated matter-of-factly before taking a long drink. “Take my parents - _always_ arguing, dad’s never home and when he is all my mother does is complain about what he’s doing, how he doesn’t wash his hands after he pees, he always puts the food from his plate in the sink instead of the bin, _eurgh_ and he picks his toenails on the sofa and leaves the pieces on the table.”

“So what you’re really saying,” Sakura swayed slightly on the bar stool, steadying herself with a hand on her friend’s arm, “is that there is no such thing as a good man.”

“ _Exactly_.” Ino grinned at Sakura and raised her glass in a toast, before slumping forwards onto the bar in a graceful heap, head held up in one hand. “Work was such a drag today, I really needed this.” Drag was an understatement - there had been a bit of an emergency with a mission and whilst Sakura worked to fix the wounded (or help those dying go in peace), Ino had been stuck with the interrogation of enemy shinobi, having started studying under Ibiki (her father had lost patience with her within the first week of trying to train her). Both were exhausted, but too wired with adrenaline to try and sleep - thus, the alcohol.

“Tell me about it.” Sakura sighed and mimicked her friend’s position, although looking significantly less dignified when her hand slipped and her head hit the table with a dull thunk. Ino let out a small giggle, reaching out to rub her friend’s head soothingly, snorting when Sakura batted her hand away with a scowl.

“C’mon, I think I have enough alcohol in my system to sleep now, and I _know_ you’ve had enough.”

“You saying I can’t handle my liquor, Ino-pig?” Sakura sat up straight and attempted to stand, staggering on her feet for a few seconds before finding her balance, smirking at Ino in victory when she didn’t fall (a small victory, but a victory none the less).

“Well, you haven’t reached Lee levels of intolerance yet, but I’m sure if you give it enough time _forehead girl_ you can get there.” Ino rolled her eyes and reached out to steady Sakura, underestimating how intoxicated she was herself and stumbling slightly as she stood.

“Hah! You are such a hypocrite Yamanaka.” Sakura’s eyes lost focus and she blinked a few times. “My place?”

“Hells yes. Have I mentioned how convenient it is that you have your own place now? I never have to get yelled at by my mum for coming in late and drunk again.” The two kunoichi made their unsteady way out of the bar, Sakura stopping to deliver a quick slap to the back of her sensei’s head when she spotted him on their way out (the last time she’d seen Kakashi he’d tripped her up - this was payback), and turning in the direction of Sakura’s apartment. As the cool night air hit them, both girls became unsteady on their feet, so Ino slipped an arm around Sakura’s waist to help them along, giggling and talking nonsense as they walked.

It had been a long time since they’d had an outing like this, just the two of them. It was probably the thing Ino missed the most about childhood, getting to just see her best friend and not have any responsibilities keeping them from each other (and having no irritating team mates following them around just because they lost their own best friend, here’s looking at you Uzumaki Naruto). Just having a chat with her friend, walking with an arm around her, made her feel lighter and less worried or stressed about anything, something Sakura and only Sakura had ever been able to do for her.

“How am I ever going to find a man who knows me better than you do, huh?” Ino was an emotional drunk, and it was beginning to show. Sakura snorted at her question, and Ino pouted slightly.

“You’re not, that’s why I’m always going to be around for you, and don’t you forget it.” Sakura pulled Ino in tighter towards her and rested her head on the blonde girl’s shoulder, smiling and laughing lightly when Ino let out a grumbled “You betta be”.

When they reached the apartment it became a fight for who got the best pillow on the bed, something Sakura won after hitting Ino in the face with the other pillow until she gave up. The girl’s changed into sleepwear (Ino borrowing something from Sakura after she refused to let her sleep in her underwear in her bed), before settling down, lying on their backs and staring at the ceiling, exchanging gossip and laughing at the expense of their teammates.

“So then Naruto was yelling about his dick not being small, which honestly he falls for it every time Sai doesn’t even have to try anymore, and Kakashi-sensei walks over and offers to pull Naruto’s pants down to stop this argument once and for all, which of course sends Naruto screaming about perverts all the while I’m just standing there like can we _please_ get back to the training now, I’m a busy woman I can’t afford to just stand around you know?” The girls shared matching exasperated looks.

“Just because the boys have nothing to do all day doesn’t mean we don’t. Shikamaru is constantly wasting my time, you know how he is, and don’t even get me started on Chouji, I’m gonna get so fat I swear we spend so much of our time in restaurants.” Ino pouted and poked her stomach, before perking up a little. “Although if I did do you think Chouji could teach me some of his moves? I have this theory, if I learn the boys’ techniques, I won’t ever need them again.” Sakura laughed, pulling Ino’s hand away from her stomach so she could poke it herself, making a considerate face.

“Maybe you have gained a little.”

“You bitch! At least my forehead hasn’t grown, I swear your’s gets bigger everytime I see it.” She flicked Sakura on the forehead and glared, letting out a small squeak when Sakura pinched her side in return. The girls scowled at each other for a while, before laying back down and laughing at themselves. Ino turned on her side to consider her friend’s profile, smiling sweetly when Sakura turned towards her, narrowing her eyes is suspicion at Ino’s expression.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Ino continued to smile at her.

“Ino.”

“Sakura. Nothing, seriously, just. You know Temari?”

“Gaara’s scary sister?”

“Yeah.”

“Uhuh…” Sakura continued to stare at her friend. “What about her?”

“I dunno, she’s pretty right?”

“I guess, if you like the blonde thing.” Ino stuck her tongue out in response to this, before narrowing her eyes in thought.

“I had a dream I kissed her.”

“Oh my god, what? Seriously?”

“Yeah, it was weird. I’ve never kissed a girl before.”

“I’m actually kinda offended it wasn’t me.”

“Aw, you want me to kiss you forehead girl?”

“Well, if you’re gonna kiss a girl, it’s gonna be me got it, Ino-pig?” Ino grinned, looking down at Sakura before shrugging.

“Okay.” She started to lean down, angling her face towards Sakura’s, whose eyes widened, but she didn’t voice a protest. A small, light brush of lips and Ino pulled back in laughter, looking down at Sakura and seeing a small, attractive smile on the other girl’s lips. Telling herself that she would blame everything on the alcohol in the morning, Ino leaned down again and pressed a harder kiss against Sakura’s lips, taking her friend’s bottom lip between her own and running her tongue along it, receiving a hum in response. A hand reached up and tangled in blonde hair, as Ino placed a palm on Sakura’s side, rubbing her thumb lightly as she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into Sakura’s mouth and pressing her body closer into her side. With a mischievous smile, Ino ran her hand up Sakura’s body and rested it on her left breast, squeezing lightly and laughing when she was thrown away, Sakura letting out a noise of outrage.

“I can’t _believe_ you did that! You grabbed my boob you pervert!” Ino giggle-snorted in an unattractive manner, resting her head on Sakura’s shoulder and hiding her face in her friend’s neck. Sakura’s hand came up to try and push her away but she grabbed it with her own and held it, causing Sakura to sigh and seemingly give up.

“You kissed me.” An accusatory tone, and Ino grinned against the skin of Sakura’s neck.

“And I’ll do it again if you don’t shut up.”

“Don’t you threaten me Yamanaka Ino, I could kick your ass so fast you’d-.” Sakura cut off with a muffled ‘mmmpft’.

Let it never be said that Yamanaka Ino made empty threats.     

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to cheer myself up than writing fluff about my favourite ninja wives.


End file.
